


Поводырь

by ka_mai



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These eyes can do more than see! © </p><p>
  <a href="http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E6%97%A6%E9%82%A3#Noun">Про обращение «данна»</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Поводырь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suricate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/gifts).



> These eyes can do more than see! © 
> 
> [Про обращение «данна»](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E6%97%A6%E9%82%A3#Noun)

Когда он заходит в кухню, пытаясь вытряхнуть из головы цифры и строчки кода, как пёс вытряхивает воду из ушей, Макисима уже там – сидит в кресле, расслабленно положив руки на толстые плоские подлокотники, и на глазах у него повязка.  
Нет, не повязка, понимает Чхве, это маска для сна, какие надевают во время перелётов, чтобы защититься от мелькающего света.  
И Чхве спрашивает первое, что пришло в голову:  
– Вы спите?  
– О, – тут же отзывается Макисима. Он не удивлён, он не спал, – но я не стану цитировать Чжуан-цзы, это слишком пошло.  
Чхве не знает, что может быть пошлого в цитировании мудрого китайского старца, но решает не уточнять.   
– И что же вы делаете, данна?  
– Адаптируюсь к частичной сенсорной депривации, – отвечает Макисима.   
Он не видит, как Чхве улыбается.  
Чхве любит термины: у них очень конкретные значения, с ними у Макисимы редко получается играть в его любимые словесные игры, и он становится немного понятнее. Немного определённее. Немного более настоящим.  
– Зачем, данна?  
– Зачем ты называешь меня так? – с театральной лёгкой скукой невпопад интересуется Макисима.  
– Я уже говорил, – Чхве находит у мойки чашку с нетронутым остывшим чаем, жадно пьёт; чай безвкусный, только чуток горчит.   
– Такое обращение, – объясняет Чхве, – соответствует тому, какое уважение я хочу выказать вам в диалоге. Это необходимая часть нашей культуры. Адаптированно.  
Макисима поджимает губы – опять не верит. Он вообще не верит ни во что – и, одновременно, в слишком многое. Удивительно.  
– Это лишнее, – сообщает он таким тоном, что Чхве в который раз убеждается: это отнюдь не лишнее. – Разве мы с тобой не друзья?  
– Мы что угодно, но не друзья, данна.  
– «Кто угодно». «Кто».  
– Нет, в этом слове я уверен, – Чхве улыбается шире, теперь Макисима наверняка слышит его улыбку.  
Чхве учил японский по старым пухлым пособиям и бессвязным аудиозаписям, но в некоторых случаях, как ни странно, такой несовершенный подход имеет свои преимущества. Делает восприятие чище – к слову о сенсорной депривации.  
Чхве молчит, ждёт. Макисима никогда не выдерживает долгого молчания.  
– Я хочу попробовать, как это, – говорит он, – пока на самом простом уровне. Люди слишком полагаются на глаза – свои и чужие. Ты-то должен понимать.  
Чхве склоняет голову – ему не нужно подтверждать вслух, Макисима и так знает, что он кивнул. Иногда Чхве кажется, что в его жизни стало слишком много понимания. Это не может кончится хорошо.   
Макисима встаёт с кресла, идёт вперёд, без проблем огибая длинную кухонную стойку и табурет, стоящий рядом. Чхве щёлкает пальцами – гасит свет, потом отключает голосовое управление домом, набрав команду на стенной панели.  
Он моргает – серая картинка превращается в серо-зелёную, Макисима идёт к нему.  
Он моргает – серо-зелёная картинка превращается в фиолетово-оранжевую, Макисима – самое яркое пятно, цвета перетекают друг в друга; подлокотники кресла там, где они ещё хранят тепло прикосновения – светло-жёлтые.  
Он моргает – и видит кухню как в плохой виртуальной игре: узоры текстур повторяются, цвета сплошные, все углы острые, самым реальным выглядит Макисима – это потому, что на него Чхве смотрит куда чаще, чем на плитку на полу, или столешницу, или тостер, и память помогает трёхмерной реконструкции пространства. Долго этим пользоваться нельзя, микропроцессоры греются, минут десять – и программа задействует для охлаждения слёзные протоки.  
Он моргает – и отключает зрение вообще.  
Вот теперь они на равных. Почти.  
– Как насчёт тренировки? – спрашивает Макисима совсем близко.  
– Ведите, – говорит Чхве, отстраняясь от проёма, пропускает поток воздуха, означающий Макисиму. Они направляются вниз.  
Перед глазами у Чхве чёрный экран смерти, как тогда – давным-давно – как тогда, у него нет глаз. Это не самое приятное ощущение, но, как ни странно, и здесь есть свои плюсы. Можно представить что угодно.  
Чхве представляет, как шаги Макисимы светятся белым, густеют до золотого. Он ступает по металлической лестнице слишком твёрдо – от этого звук чуть-чуть громче, а дышит слишком тихо, специально тихо, и поэтому – чаще.  
Чхве любопытно, правда ли это с непривычки, или Макисима заведомо делает именно так, потому что как-то так написано про слепых у Ремарка, а он снова играет в цитаты сам с собой. Но спрашивает он другое:  
– Как вы думаете, что самое важное, когда не видишь, куда идёшь?  
Шаги на мгновение замирают, слышен шорох – скользящее прикосновение к дверному косяку; зал, как всегда, открыт, он ловит их обоих и умножает в эхо.  
– Это скучный вопрос, – говорит Макисима. – Слушать, пробовать. Не бояться оступиться.  
Чхве бьёт без предупреждения туда, где парят облачка слов, как это рисуют в манге, как он сейчас представляет. Макисима ловит кулак – ему не хватает сноровки, но скорости не занимать – уходит влево и бьёт в ответ, мимо.  
– Запоминать детали, – как ни в чём не бывало продолжает он. – У тебя руки пахнут рыбьим кормом.  
– Простите, – говорит Чхве.  
Он отступает назад, у Макисимы не сразу получится правильно оценить расстояние. На самом деле, Чхве уже мог бы уложить его на лопатки в самом буквальном смысле, если бы не отвлекался.  
Он гораздо опытнее Макисимы. Вся его жизнь была похожа на бой вслепую. Потом в темноте появился белый болотный огонь.  
Чхве отвлекается совершенно фатально. Не может всё кончится хорошо, когда белый болотный огонь, втиснутый в силуэт человека, – он приближается – хватает тебя за ладонь – налетает всем корпусом – и ты говоришь огню: «ладно» – и пинает по голени – и ты говоришь: «согласен» – и подставляет под удар плечо вместо шеи – и говоришь ему: «я пойду за тобой» – и делает подсечку – огонь смеётся, ты летишь навзничь, он говорит:  
– Самое важное – это точно знать, куда хочешь придти.  
Наверное, Чхве просто хочет утонуть в трясине – куда бы ещё такому вести? А может, Чхве всё равно.  
Он тянет Макисиму на себя, словно для поцелуя, вцепившись в ворот его рубашки, – и с силой бьёт лбом в лоб, выворачивается, перекатывается в сторону.  
– Это было бы слишком просто, не так ли? – говорит Чхве.  
Огонь смеётся со всех сторон.


End file.
